


Smile For The Camera

by Synnerxx



Series: MMOM 2k16 [1]
Category: Property Brothers RPF, Rob Zombie - Works
Genre: Barebacking, Cameras, Crack Relationships, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob wants to film JD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> look, this really doesn't make sense outside of the context of mine and raven's rp. someday you might be able to read that. idk. in the meantime, just think about rob zombie and jd scott fucking and revel in the pretty. also i wanted to take another shot at mmom this year. so here goes. even though i'm like four days in already and only have this fic. XD
> 
> for raven because she understands.

“Hey, Tootsie. Come here.” Rob appears in the front lounge where JD is sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop.

JD glances up at him. “What’s up?”

Rob beckons him. “Come here.”

JD saves his work and shuts his laptop, leaving it on the couch, and follows Rob into the bedroom, looking curious.

Rob picks up a camera and looks at him, eyes dark and intense. “Wanna watch you get yourself off. And film it.”

JD blinks at him. “You want me to jerk off for the camera?”

“I do. You don’t have to though.” Rob tilts his head at him in question. 

JD nods and starts stripping off of his clothes, tossing his tshirt onto the floor, pausing with his hands on his jeans. “How do you want me to do this?”

“However you want.” Rob eyes JD appreciatively, his own cock starting to harden in his jeans.

JD unbuttons his pants and pushes them off, kicking them away as they pool around his ankles, cock already hard in his boxer-briefs. He climbs onto the bed and grabs the bottle of lube from the side table, dropping it next to his hip as he makes himself comfortable, propped up slightly on the pillows. He looks at Rob expectantly. “Any directions?”

Rob turns on his camera and aims it at JD, panning slowly over the length of his body, breathing getting a little heavier. “Nope. Just do what you normally do.”

JD nods and settles back onto the bed, letting his eyes slip closed and his hands start to wander across his body, teasing his nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. He moans softly, cock twitching, darkening the fabric at the head with a bit of precome as he turns himself on more and more. 

Rob watches, attention fixed on JD as he stands at the end of the bed, camera following JD’s hands as they trace over his skin. His cock pulses hard, wanting to replace JD’s hands with his own, but he wants to watch first, wants to see JD please himself. 

JD skims his hands down over his ribs and belly, stroking his fingers over his clothed cock, whimpering as it throbs, demanding attention. He arches his hips and pulls off his briefs, tossing them over the side of the bed. 

Rob aims the camera at JD’s cock, wanting to lean down and take it in his mouth, but resisting, watching JD’s fingers, slick with lube now, curl around it. He eyes the ‘5’ tattoo on JD’s hip for a moment, admiring the thick black lines against JD’s pale skin before refocusing on his cock. 

JD strokes himself slowly at first, moans spilling from his lips as his thumb brushes over the head, gradually increasing the speed of his hand as he gets more and more turned on, lost in his pleasure as his other hand toys with his nipples again. He twists his wrist on the upstroke, hips thrusting up in his hand as his back arches up from the mattress. He gasps, body tensing, not even paying Rob or the camera the slightest bit of attention now as he chases his orgasm, feeling it pooling bright and hot in his belly. 

Rob bites his lip, holding the camera steady, focusing on JD’s face for a moment, breath catching at how beautiful he looks caught up in his pleasure. He runs the camera down his body, getting the curve of his back, the motion of his hips, the way his fingers curl around his cock. 

JD cries out loudly as his orgasm washes over him in a bright wave of heat, dragging him under as he comes hard over his fingers, spilling his release onto his belly as he trembles. He strokes himself a few more times, grip loosening, riding out the pleasure until he lets go of himself and sinks back into the bed, panting. 

Rob pans the camera over him one last time, starting at his face and moving down his body before he gets what he wants and turns it off, putting it down and crawling onto the bed with JD, holding himself over him, staring down at him with dark eyes. 

JD blinks his eyes open, glazed with pleasure, and smiles crookedly at him. “Was it good?”

“Mmm, so fuckin’ good.” Rob reaches down and grabs the hand JD used on himself, sucking on his fingers, cleaning the come from them. 

JD whimpers softly, cock giving a weak twitch against his belly. Rob smirks at him and leans down to kiss him, sharing his taste with him. 

Rob breaks the kiss slowly. “Wanna be inside of you…” 

JD shivers underneath him as the rough fabric of Rob’s jeans press against his sensitive cock. “Fuck, fuck….yeah….”

Rob shifts and picks up the lube, slicking his fingers and nudging JD’s legs apart, and pushes two fingers inside of him, finding him a little stretched already, probably from John earlier in the day. That thought sends a thrill of heat through him and he presses his fingers against JD’s sweet spot, stroking over it. 

JD moans and grinds his hips down against Rob’s fingers, panting, fingers clenching in the sheets. “Please….”

Rob slides another finger into him, making sure to work him open well, not wanting to hurt him, still teasing his sweet spot. “You’re so gorgeous like this.”

JD reaches up and clutches at Rob’s shoulders, hips rocking harder against him. “Please, please…..”

Rob moans and pulls his fingers out of JD and rids himself of his clothes, moving back over him, slicking his cock with lube, moaning softly at his own touch. He rubs the head of his cock against JD’s hole for a moment. “You want…...me to wear a condom?”

JD looks up at him with dark blue eyes narrowed in pleasure. “Do you want to?”

Rob stares down at him. “No.”

JD nods and pushes down against his cock, wanting him inside of him already.

Rob slowly sinks his cock inside of JD, groaning at the feeling of his tight heat wrapping around his cock with no barrier between them. JD digs his fingers into Rob’s shoulders, tipping his head back against the pillow as Rob slides inside of him, moaning loudly.

Rob stills for a moment, letting JD adjust to him, his cock throbbing hard inside of him. “Fuck, you feel so good. So tight.”

JD whimpers and rolls his hips against Rob. “Fuck….”

Rob moves slowly, hips picking up a deep, grinding rhythm inside of him as he presses against JD, loving the skin on skin contact, shuddering in pleasure.

JD arches into him, rubbing his cock against him shamelessly, whimpers and gasps falling from his parted lips as his orgasm builds up even faster than the first one, muscles squeezing Rob’s cock as his body hovers on the edge for a long moment, tensing up, before he comes with a desperate cry of Rob’s name, his come slicking between their bodies.

Rob groans quietly as JD comes for him, squeezing his cock rhythmically with his orgasm, thrusting a few more times inside of him before he buries himself deep, coming hard, cock throbbing as he spills himself inside of JD.

JD shivers at the rush of wet heat inside of him, moaning softly as Rob’s cock throbs deep within him. He sinks back into the bed, relaxing.

Rob lays against him, panting, gathering JD close against him. “I love you.”

JD hums softly, hands petting down Rob’s back. “I love you too.”

Rob smiles and kisses JD’s neck, content to lay there with JD, feeling sated and relaxed.

JD drifts off slowly, breathing getting deeper and evening out, hands stilling on Rob’s back. Rob lets JD’s soft breathing lull him to sleep, still joined with him.


End file.
